The party last night
by Flutterguy626
Summary: "I'm so sorry!" Rainbow dash yelled. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident, i swear!" What was Rainbow Dash going on about? I couldn't remember. All i remember is the party, and there was barley anything to be remembered. This story i made was based off of a dream i had last night. It is an interesting love story that i'm sure you'll find great.


So last night i had this dream...

alright let me give you some background info before i confuse the heck out of you. Anyways, so i've been a brony for a solid 6 months now. My favorite pony is Fluttershy, 2nd rarity, 3rd rainbow dash, 4th pinkie pie, 5th twilight, and last applejack. i've never been really fond of rainbow dash, in fact, her arrogance kind of annoyed me (probably because half the people i know and hate are arrogant and they still get treated like gods.). But anyways, ill get on with the dream. My friend and i were walking down the street back to our houses. he lives right down the street from me so he decided to go home and do some homework, and i thought i might as well head home too. As i was walking home, i saw a blue blob which was shaped into what looked like a Pegasus sitting on my front porch. I decided to get a closer look so i approached the foal. As i got closer, i noticed the beautiful rainbow hair and tail flowing in the breeze. I knew right then and there that it was rainbow dash. "I wonder what she needs?" i thought to myself. As I walked up the driveway, she turned and noticed me. her eyes were red and it looked like she had been crying. "Oh Sean!" she dashed into my arms, which caught me way off guard and i fell to the ground.

"I am so sorry! I Didn't mean to do it! It was an accident i swear!" she said frantically.

"what are you talking about? are you okay?"

"You don't remember?"

I got up and dusted my self off.

"Not really, no"

"At Pinkie Pie's party last night."

"Not ringing any bells." then it hit me, for some odd reason. I remember being at sugar cube corner at Pinkie's party. We were having a great time me and the ponies there. (btw if i haven't mentioned yet, i'm still human and the ponies are still ponies). We were playing games, eating cupcakes, talking, just all around fun. So then the party near the last hour started to slow down, and Vinyl changed the music to slow songs.

"aww man, now everything's going to be boring!" rainbow dash exclaimed.

"why's that?" i asked.

"because everypony's going to be slow dancing." she said disgustingly.

"ehh it's not all bad, most of the people i've slow danced with i had a good time."

"well i've never slow danced before." Her face then lit up with a big smile.

"what?"

"oh nothing." she said playfully.

"What!?"

"i just had an idea that's all."

"well then, what is it?"

"maybe you could teach me how to slow dance." she said seductively

"alright, i can show you, it'll be fun!"

"great! let's go!"

So we made our way to the dance floor. i couldn't remember what song was playing, nor did i care. I then proceeded to show her how to slow dance, where to put her hooves, the movements, etc. (and no i wasn't thinking anything dirty...sickos...)

"so you put you're hooves here, and then i put my hands on your hips."

"hips?"

"oh, sorry, your upper flank"

"oh, ok."

She eventually got the hang of it and we just danced for a little while looking into each others eyes. we went for a good 4 songs before something finally happened. Pinkie Pie, being herself, wanted to see how we were doing.

"heyguys,howareyoudoing,everythinggreat?great!"

"Pinkie slow down!" me and rainbow yelled.

"oh sorry! I just get so excited when i have parties, you know? i also get excited when my cupcakes are in the oven baking away."

"o...kay... anyways Pinkie, we're having a great time thank you, so if you could kindly move along..."

"Oh rainbow dash! i almost forgot! there's somepony here who knows the wonderbolts personally! he said he wanted to meet you!"

"really!? Well what are we waiting for!?" She looked really excited, then she looked at me. she stopped for a sec, then smiled again.

"Sorry Pinkie, but we're going to have to talk with him later. I have somepony to be with." she looked at me.

"oh, ok, don't worry! i'll just have him talk to you later. see you love birds later!" She giggled.

"What? hey! we're not like that!" rainbow dash exclaimed.

"oh, i'm sure you guys aren't, and i suppose gummy is going to finally get his two front teeth too!" she giggled then ran away.

"Man, Pinkie Pie is crazy." she turned and looked at me and blushed. not an embarrassed blush, but a happy blush. I noticed this and took action right away.

"So where were we?" i said, reassuringly

"You were teaching me how to slow dance, remember?"

"Ah yes, that's right."

We got back into form and started dancing again. after the first few minutes rainbow dash said:

"so, what have you been up to lately?"

"nothing much, getting familiar with ponyville and meeting everypony. Yesterday i helped Fluttershy gather all the animals to prepare for hibernation, even though winter is till 4 months away."

"Ya Fluttershy is like that, she likes to be pre-prepared." she laughed.

"Ya i can see that." i chuckled.

"so meet anypony that you like?"

"Yes i have. i enjoyed spending time with Fluttershy yesterday, and then i liked helping Rarity and Spike gather gems Wednesday. Plus Pinkie Pie knows how to throw good party's."

Her expression changed from happy to sad in 1 second flat.

"what's wrong?"

"you didn't say anything about me." she said hurtfully.

"well i don't need to say anything about the best flyer in equestria, and one of the nicest ponies, if not, the nicest pony i'll probably ever meet."

"awww thanks." she smiled again. Except this time it was more of a seductive. but i didn't notice it at the time. Things kind of slowed down on talking and we kept looking into eachother's eyes and then darting away smiling. She broke the silence again.

"Hey Sean?"

"Ya?"

"What's it like in your world?"

My world? I had forgotten i even had the other world because i felt right at home in Ponyville.

"uhhhh...it's...nice i guess."

"tell me more"

"Well the people there aren't very nice. it's very different from equestria. everything is all technological and there are no ponies. no magic or wings either."

"No wings!? What do you do for fun then?"

"Well like i said, we have technology, so we have video games and TV's and stuff."

"What's that?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well maybe you can just show me one day." she said smiling.

"ya maybe one day i could."

Things went quiet for a little bit, and then she asked me:

"Do you have a partner?"

"A partner?"

"Ya like a pony- i mean human you live with?"

"you mean like my mom?"

"No like a girl human, you know..."

"You mean like a girlfriend?"

"Ya! That's what their called."

"No i still live with my mom right now. I'm only 16."

"Oh i see."

"Why do you ask?"

"just curious." She said blushing.

things got quiet again and the party was almost over when she spoke again.

"Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Can i ask you something?"

"Ya sure."

"Do you...like me?" She said nervously.

I was caught off guard. I tried to pawn it off.

"Of course i like you! You're a great friend!"

"No...i mean like..." She said quietly. I didn't say anything back and we looked at each other. And then it happened. We kissed, long and hard. It was strange though, because she kissed Me, not me kiss her. She stopped and then looked at me, then looked away, let go off me and ran off. I think she was crying. I sat there for a minute confused and awestruck. Fluttershy noticed what happened and came over.

"What happened Sean?"

"I have no idea. We were dancing and then she kissed me and ran off."

"Oh, my. That's strange. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, i'm just worried about rainbow."

"Oh, well, I'm not sure what happened. Maybe you should go talk to her."

"I can't, she lives in cloudsdale."

"Oh. That's right, sorry."

"It's fine. thanks for your help though."

"Oh, you're very welcome!"

I decided to head home because i was tired and still confused on what happened. I couldn't sleep that night. All i could think about was Rainbow Dash and what happened. It was a rough night and i barley got any sleep. I woke up to a banging noise.

"Sean get up! let's go to the corner store!" My friend Jacob was at the door.

"Alright, alright. give me a second." i got up and got dressed, completely oblivious to what happened the night before. I headed into the bathroom where i brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I then headed downstairs, grabbed my phone and wallet, and headed out the door with Jacob.

"So how was the party last night?" Jacob asked.

"Party?"

"Ya, remember? The one in Equestria?"

"Oh ya the party...THE PARTY!" I just remembered what happened.

"What!? What's the matter!?" Jacob said, surprised.

"Dude! Last night! Oh my god, how could i forget?!"

"Whoa! whoa! Calm down! What happened?"

"Last night, i was at the party and i was slow dancing with rainbow dash, and then..."

"What?"

"She kissed me."

"...Whoa..."

"I know..."

"Did you guys...?"

"No! No! We didn't do that!"

"Whew...ok...So what's wrong with that?"

"After she kissed me, she ran off. I think she was crying."

"Oh...wow...alright, now i see why that's so important."

"Ya. I don't know what to do..."

"Well maybe you'll think of something after coffee."

We went into the corner store which was actually a corner store/cafe/lounge mix. We both got a mocha latte and sat in the lounge and watched the news. There was a fire in our neighborhood, and a robbery in the town next to us. Small stuff in my mind. We finished our latte's and started to head home. By then, i had forgotten about the party again. Coffee ruins my memory, i swear.

This is where we went home and Rainbow Dash was sitting on my front porch crying.

"Ya i remember the party now. You kissed me and ran off. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry! I got scared! i was afraid you wouldn't like me and you wouldn't talk to me ever again..."

"Rainbow, i could never dislike you. You're a great pony."

She jumped into my arms.

"I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" She said, looking at me with those big, beautiful, sad eyes. I smiled and said

"Yes, I forgive you." Then kissed her, long and hard. After we finished, we looked into each others eyes, smiling, and i said

"I love you."

"I love you too." We both smiled and walked into my house, holding hands.

I then woke up. I didn't realize i had until my cat jumped up on my bed. I was really sad that it was only a dream, but then i smiled. at least i had the dream.

And it was the best dream i've ever had.


End file.
